


The Wizarding World of Hunter x Hunter

by 23fangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Hogwarts, I don't even know anymore, Magic, Multi, No Harry Potter Characters Present, Possibly Mature?, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23fangirl/pseuds/23fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon Freecs is a Mudblood who has no idea who his mother is or where his father is. He just knows that his father was a wizard and that he wants to be one too. When his Hogwarts letter finally arrives, he can't begin to imagine where those few words would lead him.</p><p>Killua Zoldyck is from a long line of Purebloods, and it's no surprise when he's invited to Hogwarts. The words on the page seemed so ordinary, boring even. Not even Ms. Trelawney herself could've predicted the journey they would take him on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Owls

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know I'm not going to go too in-depth with the Harry Potter aspect. HAH! Who am I kidding? Harry Potter and Hunter x Hunter trash number one over here, so I might as well put it to use.
> 
> The Chimeras are equivalent to Death Eaters and Meruem is Voldemort.

Gon Freecs was doing what he always does. Enjoying his life in the vast forests of Whale Island to the fullest extent. His wild black hair was shifting in the breeze atop a tall tree. He could smell a storm coming, but it wouldn't be there for another few hours. He sat enjoying the view while his mind wandered. His father was a wizard that went to Hogwarts. That's all Gon knows about him. Mito told him that he was an unreliable, hard-headed, stubborn man that he didn't want the displeasure of knowing, but he couldn't help but wonder what was so great about being a wizard that you would leave your own son.

While he had been reminiscing in his thoughts, a black barn owl had landed beside him, waiting patiently for him to notice it. Gon looked down and almost fell off the tree in his surprise. "Sorry Mister Owl, I didn't see you there!" He took the owl onto his arm, where it presented a letter in its beak. The letter had a very official looking seal on it, and he couldn't help how his heart sped up when it had a large "H" on it.

Thanking the owl and sending it on its way, he hastily tore at the frail parchment. Inside were two pieces of paper, and the first one he looked at caused him to jump up in the air, pumping his fist.

 

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Headmaster: Isaac Netero
> 
> _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
>  Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_
> 
>  
> 
>     Dear Mr. Freecs,
> 
>     We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.
> 
>     Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.
> 
>     Yours sincerely,
> 
>          Pariston Hill
> 
>          Deputy Headmaster

 

The second paper was some sort of strange looking grocery list, but he assumed that he would need the items. He tried to mentally add up all the money he had acquired over the years, but soon enough his ears were smoking and his head hurt. He sucked at math.

 

 

 

> **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**
> 
>  
> 
>     UNIFORM
> 
>     First-year students will require: 
> 
>     1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)
>     2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear
>     3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)
>     4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)
> 
>     Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.
> 
>     COURSE BOOKS
> 
>     All students should have a copy of each of the following:
> 
>      _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_
> 
>      by  _Miranda Goshawk_
> 
>      _A History of Magic_  
> 
> 
>     _by Bathilda Bagshot_
> 
>      _Magical Theory_  
> 
> 
>     _by Adalbert Waffling_
> 
>      _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_  
> 
> 
>     _by Emeric Switch_
> 
>      _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fingi_  
> 
> 
>     _by Phyllida Spore_
> 
>      _Magical Drafts and Potions_  
> 
> 
>     _by Arsenius Jigger_
> 
>      _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  
> 
> 
>     _by Newt Scamander_
> 
>      _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_  
> 
> 
>     _by Quentin Trimble_
> 
>      OTHER EQUIPMENT
> 
>     
> 
>     1 wand
>     1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)
>     1 set glass or crystal phials
>     1 telescope
>     1 set brass scales
> 
>     Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.
> 
> PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS
> 
> ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK
> 
>     Yours sincerely,
> 
>          Geru
> 
>          Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions
> 
>  

Gon was jumping in excitement and for the second time that day he almost fell out of the tall tree he was in. He quickly whizzed from branch to branch towards the small house on the hill that belonged to Mito. He was barely on each branch for a second before he was on the next, and in his haste, he almost took out several animals. He burst from the trees and raced up the hill, yelling at the top of his lungs. "Mito! Mito, it's here! It's the letter!"

Mito rushed out of the house, alerted by his yelling, and when she saw what he held she paled. Gon stopped in front of her and looked at her quizzically. "Mito, what's wrong? I thought you would be happy."

Mito took the letter and read it several times. "Gon, are you going to go? You don't have to, I mean you could stay here with Granny and me." Her voice grew quiet and her eyes were beginning to water.

Gon's eyes glowed with determination. "I want to go, Mito. I need to know why Ging left. I'll come back, I promise. You'll see me on the holidays, right?" His smile brightened and Mito couldn't help but smile back.

Her expression hardened. "You better come back, Gon. If you leave me like your father did, I will never forgive you."

Gon smiled wider. "Yeah."

 

~~~~

 

Killua was riding his skateboard through the trails littering Mount Kukuroo. His mom was being annoying again, rambling on and on about how he was "the greatest wizard the Zoldyck family has ever seen". He had had enough with the whole thing. They all expected him to go to Hogwarts, get into Slytherin, join the Chimeras with them, and eventually take the head of the family. He was tired of having his whole life planned for him. What if he didn't want to be a Chimera? What if he didn't want to head the family?

There were doubts about those two aspects, but he would never deny that he wanted to go to Hogwarts. It all seemed so cool even though he grew up with magic. His entire family had always been wizards, and they took to teaching the basics before the kids went to Hogwarts. He knew the basics, but to be honest magic fascinated him. He loved it to his core. It was his passion, his light in the dark. His family had never been the best at being- well, a family. Magic gave him another outlet for his anger. Besides killing, that is.

Oh, yeah. The Zoldyck family is a family of Pureblood wizard-assassin-thingies. What kind of combination is that? A white owl flew overhead, swooping low enough to ruffle his white, fluffy hair. "Speak of the devil. Is it that time of year already?" The owl dropped onto the young Zoldyck's arm and gave him a letter with a large "H" on the front before flying away. He quickly opened the letter and scanned over the contents. Everything was exactly as expected.

 

Boy could he not wait to get out of that mansion and actually meet _real_ people.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Floo powder is probably not the best idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME SOOOO LOOONNNGGG!! I SPENT HOURS RESEARCHING THE SUPPLIES, THE CLASSES FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS, AND EVERYTHING ELSE I COULD POSSIBLY THINK OF.

Gon was absolutely ecstatic about going to Hogwarts. Not a day went by that he didn't think about all the excitement it would bring to his otherwise mundane life. Though, he did have one problem.

He had absolutely no idea how to get there, let alone get the supplies. 

He had spent days pondering how exactly he was going to overcome this problem, but it left him stumped. He resolved to try to write to the professors at Hogwarts and ask them. He wrote his letter and went out to find an owl. When he found one, he found out the hard way that not all owls were trained to deliver letters. 

He came back to the house with multiple scratches on his arms and face, and when Mito asked about it, he just smiled and told her not to worry about it. It was wizard business. Mito couldn't help but be happy for her nephew, but she was worried as well. He wasn't as excitable as he usually was, and he was constantly thinking and disappearing at random intervals. She sufficed herself with gently prodding and trying to coax him into saying what was bothering him without his knowledge.

It was one night during dinner that she got lucky. She was asking about Hogwarts and what kind of supplies he would need when he suddenly exploded. "Mito, I don't know what to do. I've tried everything!" His eyebrows creased together, just like they always did when he was frustrated or stumped.

Mito softly sighed in relief. "What did you try? What's the problem?"

He ran up to his room and grabbed the supply list, pointing at the odd contents. "I have no idea where to get all of this! I tried to send a letter to the teachers, but I can't find an owl that goes back." His lips formed into a slight pout, and he looked very put out.

Mito chuckled and covered his hand with hers. It was already so much larger than her slender one. "Gon, you should've told me sooner. Your father already knew you would go to Hogwarts, and he told me all about exactly what I have to do to get you ready."

Gon brightened and smiled widely. "Thanks, Mito! You really _do_ know everything!"

A faint tint colored Mito's cheeks. "Gon, don't be such a flatterer. I do not."

He smiled the type of smile that could make a girl sway on her feet and lose her breath. Mito just glared softly at him and told him to get ready for bed. They were going to have a busy day tomorrow.

 

~~~

 

Killua had had trouble sleeping for two days now. Sure, he could go days without sleep, but it was still nice to be rested. He was so nervous to finally be going to Hogwarts, though he would never show that to his family. Any kind of weakness was unforgivable.

They were leaving to go get his supplies the next day, and the thought of meeting potential classmates put butterflies in his stomach. He quickly drowned them, though. He had no need for friends. He just needed to go to school, learn magic, and figure out what he was going to do in the future.

Killua having friends never ended well for either of them.

His cell phone rang from his pocket and he quickly answered. "Hello?"

"Killua, get your ass over here. Mom is on a rampage after you disappeared." His elder brother, Milluki, made a disgusted noise. "Her precious boy gone again."

Killua sighed in frustration. "Yeah, I'll be there in a couple hours. I was doing a job, but it took longer than I expected. Little bastard lead one hell of a chase."

Milluki's relief could be felt through the phone. "You better. You and dad're the only ones that can get her to calm the fuck down. God, that bitch is annoying."

Killua chuckled lowly. "Tell me about. I'll be home, but don't expect too much of me, fat ass. I sure as hell ain't letting her know I'm back. She'll just pester me."

Milluki took in a breath to retaliate, but before he could Killua turned off his phone and stuck it back in his pocket. He looked out the large window that encompassed most of one of the walls of his hotel room. The lights of the city were bright and scattered, almost like the stars back home. If you could even call that place home. He gathered his gear and went to the bathroom to clean off the knives he had been using.

When he got back to the room, his target was whimpering in the chair he had been tied to for the past few hours. He was covered in cuts and slashes, some deep, some thin. Killua walked up to him and the man began crying. "Please! Please, stop! I've already told you everything, I swe-"

He cut off as Killua threw a single knife, landing it in the middle of the man's forehead and burying it to the hilt. Heading out the door, he resolved that once he left for Hogwarts, he was leaving his killing days behind him forever.

 

~~~

 

Mito and Gon stood in front of their large fireplace. Mito was holding a bag of what looked like silver sand and Gon was standing there as confused as ever. "Uh, Mito? We should've left hours ago." 

Mito chuckled. "Gon, do you know how long it takes to get to London from Whale Island? Days. We're going to get there by what's called  _Floo Powder_ I believe. Your father left me some." She read the white paper that was attached to the bag. "You throw it into the fire and it will turn green. Then, you step in and shout where you want to go. Sounds simple enough." 

She took a handful and threw it into the crackling fire. It burst up in green flames, licking at the ceiling, but leaving no scorch marks that Gon could see. He gasped and jumped up and down in excitement. "Awesome!" He ran towards the fire, but Mito stopped him.

"Listen, Gon. You have to pronounce your destination very clearly. It's touchy. Understand? Oh, and keep your elbows in."

Gon nodded eagerly and stepped into the fire. Then, he realized he had no idea where he was going. "Mito, are we going to Dragon Alley?"

Suddenly he felt as if he were spinning in a whirlpool. He remembered Mito's advice and tucked his elbows close to his body. That seemed to make him spin faster, but soon he was standing on the ground very dizzy and extremely lost. He looked around him and absolutely _nothing_ was familiar. He knew he wasn't on Whale Island, he could smell it, and he knew that wherever this was, it was not pleasant. The air was thick with smoke and the sky was a dreary gray. There wasn't anybody around, so he resolved to walk around and try to find out anything about where he was.

When he reached what looked like the main street, he had to stop and stare to take it all in. There were giant office buildings everywhere, and the streets were littered with bright neon signs and advertisements on giant televisions. The were all in a strange language that looked like a bunch of lines put together, and from the little he knew about languages he guessed he was somewhere in Asia.

Like that helped much.

He walked for a while, getting strange glances as he went. There were small shops and even smaller houses along the road. Anyone could see it wasn't a neighborhood filled with luxury. He found what looked like a restaurant and his stomach growled. Thankfully his wallet was in his pocket.

He went in and sat down, trying and failing to decipher the menu. He called to the man behind the counter, sheepishly asking if he spoke English. When he nodded Gon pointed to the menu. "I'm not from here. Could you translate this for me?" The man nodded eagerly and proceeded to tell him the contents. All of the names were long and unfamiliar, and by the end, his head was spinning. 

"Um, I have no idea what any of that is. Could you just get me something you recommend?" The cashier rung him up and asked for the money, only it was in yen, not the currency from Whale Island. Gon sighed and told the man he would come back another time. The cashier looked at him sympathetically and wished him luck.

As he wandered, Gon couldn't help but feel just a tad gloomy. He was lost in a strange country with no one to help and no money. He sighed.  _There goes Hogwarts, I guess._ He sulkily trudged down the street until a man with an almost ape-like face stopped him. He was tall and had glasses and a suit on, though it was crumpled.

"Hey there! What's got you all down in the dumps?" He took a swig of something out of a bottle. Thanks to his sharp nose, Gon was able to make out the distinct tang of alcohol.

He sighed. "Well, I just got accepted to this really awesome school, but suddenly I found myself whizzed here by some crazy green flame with no money and no idea where I am."

The other man spit out his drink. "Floo powder?! You're a wizard?!"

Gon glanced up at him quizzically. "Well, yeah. How did you know? I thought it was a super big secret."

The taller man laughed. "It is, and I know because I'm one too. The name's Leorio. I assume you got accepted into Hogwarts?"

Gon smiled widely. "Yeah! I'm super excited! Oh, and my name's Gon." His smile dimmed slightly but didn't disappear. "I don't know how I'm going to get back, though." He clenched his hands into fists and forced a smile back onto his face full force. "But I'll figure it out, don't you worry!"

Leorio laughed again and put his arm around Gon's shoulders. "Oh man, you're gonna be a fun one! I like your spirit! Alright, kid, I'll help you out, but next time remember to be careful when you're using Floo powder. It's reeaaal touchy."

"Yeah, I noticed," Gon grumbled.

They made their way down the darkening streets, making small talk as they went. Gon learned that Leorio had been visiting someone here and was just about to head back to his home to get his stuff ready for the school year. Gon explained how he had gotten into this situation, causing Leorio to laugh. "Oh, Gon, you're killin' me here! It's _Diagon_ Alley, not _Dragon_ Alley!"

They stopped in front of a darkened building and Leorio rummaged in his pockets for something. He didn't find it in the first one, so he switched sides, grumbling about keys and how they always hide from you. Finally, he pulled out a single key and opened the door. To Gon's surprise, the inside was bursting with light and activity. What he had assumed was a closed down warehouse was actually a bustling pub filled to the brim with rambunctious customers.

They weaved their way to the counter, Leorio greeting people here and there, and were met with a _very_ tall, _very_ muscular, and _extremely_ intimidating man with purple, jagged hair. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and red gym shorts, and Gon couldn't help but notice he never seemed to open his eyes. He was looking at Gon, seeming to size h8im up before Leorio spoke.

"Hey, Razor my old friend! Nice to see you. Say, do you mind if me and my friend take a little pinch of your Floo powder, just this once?" Razor glanced at him, a smile on his face, before turning to look at Gon again. He couldn't help but feel like Razor was challenging him in some way. He straightened his back and stared back at him defiantly. Razor seemed surprised and then pleased.

"Alright, Leorio, but only if you pay me back someday. I don't care when just know that you'll owe me." With that, he stalked off, taking orders and bustling about to fulfill them. 

Gon and Leorio once again traversed through the crowd and finally got to a small wooden staircase. Once upstairs, they walked to a large fireplace in the center of the back wall. Leorio grabbed a small handful of the silver powder and threw it into the fire, causing it to leap up and turn green. He turned and looked Gon in the eye. "Alright, kid, we're going to _Diagon_ Alley. Got it?" 

Gon nodded enthusiastically and walked into the fire. "Diagon Alley!" He shouted. Once again he was whisked off, spinning uncontrollably the entire way. He tucked in his elbows and soon found himself perfectly intact in one of the coolest places he had ever seen. Everyone had various strange objects in their hands, and Gon couldn't help but gape at all of the stores lining the road. 

He heard a popping noise next to him and whirled to see Leorio standing there looking more disheveled than he already was. "Man, I hate traveling by Floo. Makes me sick every time." He spun around, gesturing to all of the stores. "And here, my friend is Diagon Alley: where anything and everything magic can be bought with ease." 

Gon pulled the list of supplies out of his pocket. After reading through it and looking at all of the confusing names on the signs, he decided to let Leorio handle navigation. "Well, where to first, where to first? Ah, why don't we get you your wand? That's always my favorite!"

After ten minutes of walking, they stopped in front of a small, dusty-looking shop with a sign bearing peeling gold letters that read: _Beans_ _: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ On the display to the right of the door sat a single wand on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. The shop was tiny, empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner. Thousands of narrow boxes containing wands were piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop, and there was a thin layer of dust on every surface.

Leorio cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled. "Hello? Mr. Beans?"

There were scurrying sounds coming from behind the many piles of boxes, and eventually, a small, green man came out to greet them. "Hello, I am Mr. Beans. Are you in search of a wand today, sir?"

Leorio smiled and hit Gon on the back. "I'm here to get this one here his first! Got any ideas?"

Mr. Beans' eyes lit up and he walked around Gon, seeming to examine him from head to toe. He made several approving noises and some grunts of annoyance. It made Gon really nervous. Suddenly, Mr. Beans gasped and scurried away, rambling about how he had the perfect one.

He spent several minutes rummaging through the boxes, muttering and whispering as he went. Finally, with a cry of triumph, he brought over a very dusty box and presented it to Gon. "This one here is quite the beauty. A thirteen-inch cypress wood with unicorn hair. I suspect it'll suit you well."

Gon opened the box and stared at his wand in amazement. It was straight and light in color, but the handle ended in the head of a wolf, which led to carvings of trees and paw prints along the surface. It was masterfully done and absolutely breathtaking. Gon carefully lifted the wand out of its box and held it with great care. It seemed to fit perfectly in his hand, and before he knew it it was spitting out colors and shapes. The whole thing had the effect of fireworks in the small, scarcely lit store.

Gon gasped in alarm but began laughing in delight when Mr. Beans smiled at him brightly. When the wand calmed down, Mr. Beans shook his head slowly. "I never thought I would get rid of that wand, but you, young sir seem quite complimentary to it. I believe, based on its strong reaction, you'll have quite the fun time. And you," Mr. Beans turned to Leorio. "Don't think I forgot the wand I sold to you. I hope you've been maintaining the wood correctly. Are you staying strong with the dragon heartstring?"

Leorio flushed at the sudden attention and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, yeah, I have, alright? Quit your naggin'..."

Mr. Beans smiled and Gon gave him the designated amount of money, and soon they were on their way down the road. They had bought Gon's textbooks, uniform, and most of his other miscellaneous items, but he still needed and owl. At least, according to Leorio.

They soon found themselves in front of _Eeylops Owl Emporium_ debating the importance of an owl. There was a line the length of a semi-truck along the minuscule store, though Gon couldn't imagine why. Were owls really that big of a deal? They sighed in resignation as they went to the back of the line. After about half an hour of small talk, they were finally inside. Gon looked at all the owls, amazed by all of their colors and variations of feathers until a glimpse of white caught his eye. He looked to his right to see a boy that looked about his age with white hair and startlingly beautiful blue eyes.

Gon smiled and held his hand out. "Hi, my name is Gon. Are you going to Hogwarts too?" The boy looked at him as if he were a piece of gum stuck on his shoe, but that didn't dim the smile on his face. "What's your name?"

The blue-eyed boy smacked his hand out of the way and shoved past him to grab the cage of an eagle owl. Thanks to Gon's advanced hearing, he could hear the other boy's muttering about stupid and annoying people and how they should just leave him alone. He pouted slightly and turned to Leorio. "What's wrong with him?"

Leorio was looking at him, completely dumbfounded. "You just spoke to a Zoldyck. Oh my God. I can't believe it." He was pale and he looked like he was going to faint. "That boy you just talked to is part of one of the most important families in the wizarding world, who just so happen to be fucking assassins on the side!"

Gon looked over to the boy, who was just walking out of the store, and caught him looking at him. The Zoldyck scowled and pushed his way put of the store. Gon looked up at Leorio, smiling the brightest smile he had ever smiled. "I'm gonna make him my friend."

Leorio face-palmed and spent the remainder of their time in the store trying to explain to him why it was a bad idea, but it was too late.

Whenever Gon decided to do something, he never _ever_ gave up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope to get the next chapter out next week, but you know how that is...


End file.
